


All in the name of boredom

by Reapthatsoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gabriel needs to get away asap, He's a murderer what do you expect, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Professor Gabriel Reyes, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vampires, but jacks like lol no your mine, more tags to come, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapthatsoldier/pseuds/Reapthatsoldier
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, A man who isn't quite what he seems goes to England to find research for his historic book. He is invited to live with Mr. Jack Morrison, A man who isn't who he seems.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Reapthatsoldier doing another Vamp fic? Why yes. Yes I am.

An eternity can feel like the hands on the clock had stopped, forever reliving the same second over and over, sometimes it can feel like an eternity to spend with your loved ones, the hands on the clock moving slowly and steadily till time it self runs out. Forever is a long time to spend heaven on earth with the people you hold dear. For Jack Morrison however, time could not go slower than what is seemingly possible, he wouldn’t say he felt lonely. Just irresistibly bored.

Mr. Jack Morrison, a man with pale yellow hair, unearthly blue eyes and paled skin. Delicate fingers caressing a morning paper as he sat gracefully in his living room chair. A sickly looking man came forth with a pot of tea on a metal tray, his steps slow and steady. “Master, your morning tea.” The old man spoke. His voice low and paced.

Jack looked up at the man. “It was today that the new lodger would arrive, correct?” Jack asked the man. His voice low and careful. The old man looked back with certainty. “Yes Young Master”.

Jack’s mouth curved into a careful smirk. His eyes beamed in the dimly lit room. “Ah yes, the historian. If I do recall, the letter we were given states. ‘Dear Mr. Morrison, I am an historian from Los Angeles, currently working on British history. If you do not mind, it would benefit me greatly if I may have permission to look into the history in your town. Specifically the history surrounding your estate. I eagerly await your reply. Yours truly, Gabriel Reyes.’ … Hopefully this man will provide some amusement.”

\---------

The journey was long and tiresome, the heat from the summer sun has kicked in and even Gabriel Reyes was sweating uncontrollably. Gabriel is a history professor on a personal holiday to work on a new book he wants to start writing. ‘Haunted Guildford, true or false?’ The main reason he is visiting himself is mainly so he can find out if these ghost stories are real, if the history behind them is correct and if he can finally get somewhere with his small theories on the supernatural. 

He isn’t an idiot, he has seen Indiana jones and The Librarian, he knows those types of adventures do not exist, however he is almost 100% sure he will find some kind of adventure in the small England town, or at least perhaps make friends with the estranged Mr. Jack Morrison, who he has researched heavily. 

Gabriel parks his car in the car park of Mr. Morrison’s estate. Before he had a chance to open the car door to gather his things, he was met by an older man holding a small leather book. Gabriel looked at him with curiosity. “Mr. Reyes, I presume? Welcome to the Morrison Estate. My master is waiting inside, if you would be so kind to follow me.” The older man spoke. His voice was low but Gabriel can almost sense the weakness coming from him. Before the older man could take the bags from Gabriel’s car, Gabriel intercepts and takes them off him. “Ah! Don’t worry about these, I can carry them myself.” Gabriel spoke. He was concerned.

The older man smiled and led him inside. Gabriel hadn’t seen anything like this before, the walls on the outside were almost ancient, the brickwork had some work done through the years but Gabriel could tell that the house was ancient. He certainly was not expecting the inside to be modernized with subtle hints of age. Huge paintings of men and women, some of portraits of the owner himself, and some of certain men who look just like him but somehow not at the same time.

As he walked in, he was met with a beautiful doorway with gold woven into the wood. And what lay further ahead was the mystery man himself. Mr. Jack Morrison.

\-----------

Jack took a deep breath in, soaking everything Gabriel Reyes was in one smooth breath. “Mr. Reyes, It is an honour to meet you.” Jack arose and turned to meet eyes with his new guest. Gabriel smiled. “Yes, Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here to work on my new book.” Jack’s eyes twitched. Gabriel seemed... Innocent. Jack’s mouth started to twitch and slowly came into a blood thirsty grin. “That is no problem, as you are staying in my home, would you mind if I call you Gabriel instead of your full name? In return you may call me Jack.” Gabriel shivered. “I don’t see why not, sounds like a good idea.”

“Well Gabriel, Michael here will show you to your room and I will prepare some dinner for you.” Jack stepped closer and tapped Gabriel on the shoulder. He smiled and then continued to walk towards the kitchen. Gabriel kept an eye on Jack’s back, his wonderful broad shoulders…. Gabriel shook his head and followed the servant to his room to unpack.

\------

Jack is not a cook. Nor is a chef for that matter, however the cook is currently out on leave and won’t be back for the weekend. Jack scoffs, “Stupid woman.” He walks to the fridge and gathers a few ingredients for a Spaghetti bolognaise meal. “This will have to do.” Jack finished up the meal and started to ring for Gabriel to come down, and sure enough the new guest does come down for dinner. Jack notes this as good manners; it is always good to come when asked. A smile creeps up to his ears. 

“Now I know this meal is not 5 stars, I however can not cook so I do hope this does not harm our new friendship.” Jack laughs. “I am a guest in your home. I have no right to complain. Thank you for dinner Jack.” Gabriel smiles back and sits down. 

The dining room was beautiful. Gabriel took in a deep breath and took in his surroundings, paintings of landscapes were hung up on each wall, and historic artifacts laid on wooden shelves with beautiful red oaked furniture to compliment the warm colours of the walls and flooring. Gabriel had never seen such a beautiful place. Everything seemed beautiful, even the owner himself. 

Jack smiled and sat down at the end of the table next to Gabriel, the dinner was placed in front of them and the two began to eat. Neither spoke during dinner, simply spending time in each other company. However when Jack finished eating he placed his cutlery down and gave a toothily grin to Gabriel. 

“How is the dinner?” Jack asked.

Gabriel nervously put his cutlery down, he had learnt from young to never speak while eating. He swallowed and began to speak. “Very good, you said you couldn’t cook? This was almost like it was prepared at a 5 star restaurant!” Gabriel grinned missing Jacks slight smirk at the compliment. 

“Well since I have taken your time up so far today for dinner, would it be rude if I may ask for your company this evening? I would very much like to show you the library and the gardens.” Jack smiled while standing up; he placed a hand out as a gentle gesture. 

Gabriel smiled. “I would love that, thanks.” The two made their way to Jack’s library. The whole room was filled with glorious bookshelves. The two walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room, he noted that there were books already stacked to the side. Gabriel looked closer and found that Jack had picked out some Guildford history books of his own for him to read. 

“I was wondering if I could help at all, I found these books hanging around. You may use them as you may use any book in this library. I hope it is up to your standards?” Jack asked curiously, faking cuteness.

“This is more than I ever expected, thank you. I can see my self spending A LOT of time here in the next few months.” Gabriel was impressed. He knew this mans family founded this town, but he was however shocked at his resources and eagerness to help. Jack smiled and led him out of the room to the gardens. Again another beautiful sight. Woven hedges that flew beautifully with fountains and flowers. Gabriel was happy.

“Perhaps in a couple days, we can have a picnic here. When the weather picks up?” Jack asked, looking at Gabriel, he started thinking to himself. ‘Let me get to know you…’ 

Gabriel looked down at his fingers. “I’d like that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had started easily, Gabriel spent the morning in the library reading the books he was kindly given last night. He sat down and took in a breath. There was a lot of information that he didn’t know, information that was hidden from the public.

He picked up a book with handwritten notes settled inside, curious… Gabriel reads on and finds that the book was a journal written by Jack’s great great grandfather. The story depicts a story of murder and kidnapping. Apparently the man enjoyed the idea of kidnapping a woman and drowning her in Silent Pool, which was maybe an hour’s walk from the estate. Gabriel was astounded. He read about that murder, but here we have the killer laid out in front of him. 

Gabriel’s mind wandered. ‘Surely Jack knew about this, it’s one of his books. Does he want me to write about it?’ The more he read on, the more he found. Apparently the man had murdered countless women; Silent Pool seemed to be his favourite place to do it. Gabriel was shaking; the information laid here should have scared him… And yet, it did not. He found it exciting; his blood began to pound under his skin. 

He finished the book and picked up the next one, another journal. This one was written by a young man in the 1800’s. Gabriel carried on reading and slammed the book down, his eyes wide. ‘Was Jack’s family all murderers?!’ His hands shaking, he began to read again. This man had murdered countless prostitutes in London. This murderer was never caught. Gabriel took in a breath and read the last page. 

It writes. ‘These idiotic reporters, in a hope to find me they have named me. I from now on am to be known as Jack The Ripper. Foolish. This game must not go on forever. Two more kills and then hiding. This is the last entry from The Ripper.’ Gabriel dropped the book on his lap, a grin creeping up on his face. He had never felt this excited to learn before. He wanted to unravel Jack’s family, learn them, and understand them. He wanted to see if Jack himself knew about this, if he would be ecstatic like Gabriel is to find about it all. He wants Jack to understand him.

Just like clockwork, just as Gabriel was thinking about the man, a cold hand comes to Gabriel’s shoulder shocking him. “Ah! Sorry Gabriel, I didn’t mean to startle. You seemed busy but I wanted to help.” Jack smiled kindly. 

“You didn’t! You were just on my mind.” Gabriel smiled. “These journals, have you read them before?” He asked cockeyed. 

“Yes I have, I was not aware that I left them in that pile.” Jack picks them up from the table and started to put them away, before he placed the last book back in place on the shelf he turned around to face Gabriel. “Tell me, what did you think of them?” He asked.

Gabriel stayed silent for a moment, he thought about telling him that he loved it, and wanted to know more about the murders. “I thought it was interesting..” Gabriel left it at that. Jack had wanted more and fell short of disappointment. Gabriel had potential, Jack knew that the man actually wanted to know more, but he won’t reveal him self yet it seemed. 

Jack took a breath and took a chance. He picked up another journal of his. This was his in the 1700’s, back when the town was being founded and he had plenty of power and potential. This was his first kill. If he wanted Gabriel to reveal himself, he needed to show an interest first. This was textbook, Jack wanted to see the Gabriel from within. 

“Oh my! I haven’t noticed this one before…” Jack faked. His eyes wide and curious. He handed the book over to Gabriel, and much to his surprise the man is happy. Jack smiled. “There are many books in here that I myself, have not read. I did not realise there was another journal.” Gabriel chuckled. “I would of thought you would have read every book here.” Jack smirked ever so slightly. ‘Cocky child.’ “Sadly I do not spend every day in the library, please read this journal and tell me the contents, and perhaps your thoughts on it.” Jack sat down on a chair surrounded by old historic books. 

Gabriel nodded and turned the pages. His eyes looked bored. Jack took note of all of Gabriel’s expressions. Boredom is the first. He understood this emotion, the beginning of the journal was when he was in his early 20’s, and he was starting his youth and hadn’t come to his hobby yet. 

Jack swallowed. There it was, the first sign of enjoyment on Gabriel’s face. He wore it well. Gabriel’s eyes drew wide. “Today, my mother was buried. Her face was a stone figure, she looked happy. Mother how I wish to make others feel the way you do at this very moment.” Gabriel spoke out loud. Jack smiled. This was when he first announced to the book he had such thoughts. 

Gabriel read on, not entirely aware that he was reading aloud. “Charles cleans the house from 2 in the after noon to 6 in the evening. This is the time to strike. I have a knife ready and a rope ready to tie. “ Gabriel swallows, his smile slowly growing wider. 

“The kill was spiritual, I feel like a God. The power to take life and give it to others. The others are lucky I have spared them this fate.” Gabriel was breathing hard. His body felt the rush of this demonic man through the paper. Jack was amused. 

“Gabriel, are you aware you were reading aloud?” He asked.

“Jack, 3 murderers.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“3 Murderers in your family. All three have journals, Jack I have never found anything this exciting! Please tell me there are more journals!” His face beaming with delight. Jack smiles.

“I’m afraid those are the only journals to date, it seems some of my family write journals and some do not.”

“Do you?”

“No, I do not. My life is not exciting enough” Jack looked down casted. The real reason he stopped was because of boredom, there was no reason to write anymore. Now however he wished he wrote about every murder. 

“May I ask why you find it so fascinating?” Jack asked. ‘Reveal your self, give in.’

“…” Gabriel remained silent. Jack felt disappointed. 

And then Gabriel spoke. “I have always like horror stories, I loved real life murder stories, finding out facts and adapting theories. Jack The Ripper was one of my favourites. And now.. The man is right here! In that book!” He pointed at the book in the bookshelf. “He was your family member! This is so cool!” He gleams. 

Jack spoke. “That isn’t just it though is it?” 

“…” Gabriel remained silent again. Following his response before Jack just waited. 

“I… I felt the rush of the kills as I read them. I feel like I could imagine them. I’m weird aren’t I? Do you wish me to leave?” Gabriel asked. 

“Leave? Gabriel, I too feel the same way. These journals are my favourite treasures.” Jack smiled placing his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“If they are your treasure, then how did you not know about this journal?” Gabriel’s eyes turned small. Hidden.

“Truth be told, I lied. I wanted to know what you thought about the matter.” He thought about his next sentence. In order to rope the man in, he has to feign friendship. “I wanted to find someone who perhaps understood the way I feel.” 

Gabriel stood still. “That’s what I wanted.” Jack faked a bright smile melting Gabriel’s heart. “May we be friends Gabriel?” he asked. “Yes I sure hope so!”

“If you don’t mind, I have to prepare dinner for the two of us. Unless you would like to join me?” Gabriel smiled at the gesture. “I’d love to, maybe I can teach you a few spices.” Jack giggled. The two walked on to the kitchen where they started their recipe.

“Okay Chico, let me show you how to cook!” Gabriel grinned and then choked on his words. “Shit, sorry! I forgot who I was talking I reversed to how I talk to my brother…” Gabriel looked downcast. Jack laughed wholeheartedly. He liked how confident Gabriel was in the kitchen, it was refreshing to his lifestyle. “No no, I liked it, carry on!” 

The two continued to laugh off their gambles with their food and finally finish a meal. Jack got up first and cleared the plates and allowed Gabriel to go up to his bedroom to get ready for the night. Gabriel stood by the window taking in his view. It was a beautiful view of Guildford Cathedral. Gabriel smiled and to his surprise he found the journals that he had read previously that day stacked on the bedside table waiting for him. 

‘Jack must have put them here for me to read.’ He thought to himself. He smiled again and opened the books. Suddenly he realized something. The handwriting for both accounts was the same. The way they addressed things were similar as well. They both seemed like the same person, but that wasn’t possible was it? 

Gabriel looked out the window while trying to decode this finding. He closed his eyes just after he noticed bats flying in the distance around an old crooked tree placed in the garden. The tree didn’t fit with its surrounding. The bats… There were too many of them… 

Gabriel placed his hands over his face in a sign of distress. ‘What did any of this mean? I am in the house that harbored murderers. Two could be the same person. Jack seemed overly happy about this discovery…’ Gabriel shook his head and went to bed, although he couldn’t kick the feeling of the darkness creeping in.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel awoke by the sound of birds chirping. He placed a hand over his face as he got out of bed. He was still grundgy over his findings about the journals. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. He sighed heavily looking at his reflection in the mirror. His face was starting to change. Not all at once but he was in fact changing. 

Gabriel harbored a secret that he wanted to keep to the grave. His fingers started to claw at his face as he tried to keep it together. His eyes slowly flashing red. “It’s too early for this Reaper.” Gabriel spoke low. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up a medicine bottle. He popped a pill and sat down on the bed. He could feel his face slowly start to contort back to normality. 

He took a deep breath and glanced over to the writing on the bottle. It wrote ‘Multiple personality suppressant’ “What a fucking joke.” Gabriel chuckled. Yes. Gabriel had another personality. It wasn’t anything like mental illness. No. This was something new, something he was given. Gabriel was given the second personality as a last resort. 

He was cursed. Cursed to live with this wraith that is currently inhabiting his body and wants control. 

All that Gabriel can remember from what his Papi told him, was that as a baby he was kidnapped. He was used in a sacrifice to take him as a vessel for an old wraith that the kidnappers worshipped. And he has been fighting that thing ever since.

Gabriel sighed heavily and got up from his bed to get dressed. He placed a hand over the scar on his chest. It was horizontal draped straight through his ribs, etched in deep. This was where the wraith made contact with him. Seeped into his bones. Clawed its way into the avatar of a child. Sickening.

Gabriel put his clothes on and wondered downstairs to find an empty house. Sighing again. He can finally act more like himself. He wondered over to the library and started writing on his book. He clocked stories together, similar crime scenes and murders. Before he knew it, it was nightfall and Jack had been sat next to him asleep. 

He smiled at his newfound friend. He glanced at Jack’s features. ‘God this man is flawless.’ Gabriel felt his heart pounding. He leaned slightly closer feeling his eyes twitch. ‘Shit.’ Reaper had started to move. It had been too long since his last pill. Gabriel sat up quickly to leave the room but was caught by Jack.

“What’s the hurry?” Jack asked.

Gabriel panicked, his hand started to shield his eyes form view. He was sure they started to turn red and black by now. “N-Nothing, I just need to get something from my bedroom, I will be back in a moment!” He tried to get his hand back from Jack but couldn’t shake his grip.

Jack held on stronger he was amused. This sight in front of him was new, he had a few ideas on what Gabriel was, but he never thought it could be this. He of course had a snoop around Gabriel’s room and had a look into what his pills really were. Sure Gabriel was interesting, but he also wanted to know the other side to him. Live and learn. Jack switched his usual pills for sugar pills.

“What could you possibly need now that you hadn’t all day?” Jack asked. Gabriel had started to get angry, he could feel Reapers hold on him get tighter. 

“MIERDA. I JUST NEED TO GET UP STAIRS CARBRON?! Gabriel yelled. He quickly took it back and started to retreat to himself. “I – I’m sorry…” He yanked his arm back quickly and shot upstairs to take his pill. Jack grinned heavily, his lips almost tasting something sweet. 

Gabriel chugged his pill down hastily, he however didn’t feel any different. ‘WHY WON’T THE PILL WORK!’ The effect should be immediate. His body started to shake as he felt his consciousness fade. Black smoke started to vapor around him. He could no longer see the light. Reaper was awake.

Jack could hear sounds of pots breaking and furniture being broken from upstairs. He slowly crept up the stairs to Gabriel’s room to find him standing still. He would of thought it was the man in deep thought if it weren’t for the pool of black smoke coming from with in him. 

“Mr. Wraith I presume?” Jack asked. The figure looked shocked and turned around to face him. His body went from golden brown to grey and cold. His eyes were black pits with red pinpricks staring into Jack’s soul. 

“WHO ARE YOU?” The figure asked. 

“Well, I am Jack Morrison. The very reason you are out, you are welcome by the way.” Jack answered with a kind smile. 

“YOU ARE MY PATRION THEN?” The figure started to make a low rumble. Jack guessed this to be laughter. “MY NAME IS THE REAPER. THANKYOU FOR HELPING ME GET MY BODY.” The reaper spoke cold and somehow warm in harmony.

Jack giggled. “You have spent so long trapped in your body. You wouldn’t perhaps want to play a game? What would a few months be for you if you can watch your sacrifice suffer as you laugh?” He asked with humour.

The reaper chuckled low. “WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?” 

Jack walked forward and placed his hands round the reapers shoulders, making a clear way to charm his way through this game. “How about, you go back into hiding and you let Gabriel come back for a few months. Only he would meet new people, become close to them, perhaps love them. And then you can steal that away. You would somehow gain control and murder them and then disappear back inside of him to allow him to see what you had done.” Jack schemed while whispering into his ear, his lower body pressed up to the man to entice him. 

A low rumble in response. “WHAT DO I GET OUT OF THIS? I COULD TAKE MY NEW BODY AND GO. WHY TORTURE HIM?” The reaper asked.

Jack kissed his neck, it tasted like death. Disgusting. “You can have my body, it has been awhile since your last venture I guess? Surely you wouldn’t mind me as a mate?. I need some enjoyment in my life.” Jack giggled. 

The reaper rumbled once more before speaking. “DEAL.” Jack retreated his head to see Gabriel turn back. The smoke vanishes and the colour had seeped back into Gabriel’s skin. He was back. 

Gabriel felt terrible. He opened his eyes slowly and found Jack hugging him, he flew frantic and panicked shoving the man back. “Ah- what happened? Sorry!” Gabriel was confused.

Jack smiled. “I heard a crash and came up to see you, I was just making sure you can stand up by yourself. When I found you, you were about to fall.” Jack chuckled. “Are you okay?” 

Gabriel smiled back. ‘Jack is kind.’ “Thanks, yeah I’m okay. About earlier… I’m sorry about it all.” 

“It’s okay.” Jack smiled.

Gabriel took a long look at Jack, he noticed something odd about the man. He seemed happy. He hadn’t seen Jack look so… amused before. Granted he had only stayed in his company for a few days but god he looked… good. 

Jack on the other hand had finally found something fun to play with. Once he gets to see Gabriel break, he will murder the wraith before the end of the deal would be made. After all why would he let some mere wraith touch him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go with the Werewolf/vamp fic, i have read so many instances where vamps and werewolves get together and honestly I wanted to do something different. Wraith Reaper enters the game.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long day, Jack had been awaiting a certain arrival of someone who would most defiantly be part of his own plans. Finally the doorbell rang and there awaited a young girl with long black hair and a thick French accent. 

“Jack! Is that really you? You look don’t look any different from when I was a little girl!” The girl spoke, her lips curved up to a smile.

“Ah yes, It is I. Miss Amelie! So nice of you to come!” Jack gleamed, presenting a winning gentleman’s smile that had won him through the decades. Amelie was a distant friend, someone he had met through travels. An old friend, someone disposable.

The young girl nodded and he gestured her into his home. She was around Gabriel’s age and came to admire Jack’s house while enjoying a nice holiday break. Jack was kind enough to offer her his home. The two walked into the living room where he presented her to his wine cabinet.

“Wait here a moment Amelie. I will just introduce my other guest.” Jack smiled and walked upstairs to Gabriel’s bedroom door. He knocked twice. “Gabriel, There is a guest downstairs I would love for you to meet.” He said

A few footsteps were heard from within the room and low and behold Gabriel appears. His face a little scruffy from sleep and from what Jack could notice, he had stayed up all night writing his book, he had ink stains up his sleeve and hands.

“A visitor? Give me a moment Jack, I’ll be down in a min” Gabriel said as he shut the door rudely in Jack’s face. Jack’s expression changed from a genuine smile to something more disgusted. “Ungrateful” Jack stated under his breath as he walked down the long hallway and down the stairs. He smacked his gentleman mask back on and saw to Amelie. The two found a glass of wine the two agreed on and began to chat about old times.

“Oh Jack! Remember when I was 7 and my mother brought you into the house, you looked so disheveled and out of sorts! I hadn’t seen anyone as beautiful as you before, especially looking so terribly afraid!” Amelie giggled to her self as the two chat.

“Ah yes, that day I had gotten thrown off my horse just outside of your house. It was a miracle I didn’t get badly hurt.” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, you were lucky! Mother always liked looking after people. She ran the hostel for that very reason. It was so sad that she couldn’t simply carry it on.” Amelie began to look upset, tears threatening to swell.

“Amelie, I am so very sorry about your mother. It is a tragic occurrence when such a young child is left to fend for themselves amongst the cruel world.” Jack feigned sadness. He had in fact murdered the girl’s mother for her blood. That fact, will never come to light. Footsteps are heard throughout the house and Gabriel appears wearing a new outfit that Jack had picked out for him. A black shirt with a grey waistcoat and grey trousers. The look fit him so well. Jack gazed at his new friend and liked that he wore his clothes so very well, it is almost a shame that he would have to die. Jack began to wince in pain as he clenched his chest. It felt heavy and painful. Weird.

“Gabriel, how lovely of you to join us.” Jack smiled.

“Yes, sorry about earlier Jack, I wasn’t dressed and didn’t realise how rude I had been!” Gabriel lowered his head in a apologetic bow.

“It’s okay Gabriel. You are forgiven. Now to the matter at hand. This is my good friend Amelie. She is a music student from France and will be staying with us for a few weeks. Amelie, this is Gabriel, he is a Historian professor. He will be here for a few months while he writes his book on this town.” Jack smiles and brings Gabriel a glass of wine. 

“Now, I must tend to dinner, you two please have a chat!” Jack chuckled and walked off into the kitchen. The plan was underway.

\--------------------- 

Amelie and Gabriel sat down on the armchairs in the study. The two began to hit it off, they had a lot in common. Something made in the stars, or rather something deliberately made to happen.

“So Gabriel, do you play any instruments?” Amelie asked, he little fingers curved around the wine glass.

“Yes, I play the guitar. Although I am not an expert, I mainly play odd songs. Anything to relieve some boredom.” Gabriel smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

“Oh how wonderful! I would love to hear you play some time, Gabriel I do believe Jack may have a ulterior motive with asking me here. “ Her eyes hooded, he voice a quiet whisper.

“Huh?” Gabriel asked.

“He randomly called me and asked if I wanted a holiday and insisted that I come here all expenses paid. You see, Jack is an old friend who knew me when I was small. He saw me through a few dark times of my life, he always seemed like a father to me. Clearly he wants me to meet new people. Perhaps people who are around my age and have his approval.” She blushes.

“I don’t… I’m not…” Gabriel still confused began to speak.

“Gabriel, I am not interested in a relationship with you. I have only just met you, but I have different plans for my life. However I would love to be friends with you. I will talk to Jack about this. If I was wrong about all of this, then forget it all happened okay?” She winked and started to chuckle.

Gabriel still unsure of what to do simply nodded and sat through more of rambling before Jack came in with promise of food. 

“Dinner’s ready, I do hope it is up to your standards Amelie.” He smiled. Gabriel smiled back and caught onto his joke. The two walked together closely.

A beautiful dinner laid in front of them, roasted chicken with stuffing stuffed inside. Steaming hot carrots and peas with cauliflower placed onto the side. A beautiful gravy boat laid in the middle of the table. “Dig in!” Jack beamed.

All three began to eat dinner, Jack liked to hear the sounds of Amelie digging in with moans of pleasure while Gabriel ate with delight. 

“I do hope this meal is as good as it sounds Amelie.” Jack spoke resulting in a blush from the young girl, Gabriel chuckled. 

The three young friends finished eating and retreated to their rooms for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had trouble with this one, I had written a different chapter where I had everything written till the end. However It felt rushed and I just couldn't stand it. 
> 
> So here we have more chapters, and hopefully a fleshed out story! 
> 
> Oh yes, Jack is turning into a evil son of a bitch! I feel bad for Gabbie, but i love writing a character that has no remorse for human life.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Amelie had arrived, she had become good friends with Gabriel and Jack could not be any happier. The feeling that Amelie finally had a reason to be kept alive made him gleam with brightness. She finally had a reason to die. 

The atmosphere in the garden was a true delight, the hedges were newly trimmed and new flowers were planted to create a more romantic atmosphere. Beautiful red and white roses spread across the garden with purples and pinks seeping around the edges. The garden was beautiful, Gabriel had never seen anything like it.

“Amelie, how long do you think it took to make this Garden look so beautiful? Just yesterday the flowers were a different colour… “ Gabriel asked, his eyes roaming around the fine details of each flower.

“Hmm, well I would say it would take Jack hours. Although my guess is that he made Michael do it to create a warming atmosphere. Something to create something between us.” Amelie replied. Gabriel in shock turned around to face her.

“Are you saying that your hypothesis about Jack wanting us to be a couple was right?” Gabriel asked, Amelie replied by nodding her head and gave a sad smile.

“He truly is a nice person, he was like a father figure to me in a way. It is sweet that he wants me to find someone that he thinks is a good person…. Gabriel I have noticed something that clearly he has not.” She smiled.

“What’s that?” He asked. Amelie walked closer to him and whispered into his ear. 

“You’re gay aren’t you?” She smirked resulting in a deep flush on Gabriel’s face.

“Yes… I hadn’t really hid it, I was never asked.” Gabriel replied with a lighthearted chuckle. “I should tell him, so he can give up on the idea”

“So you can finally start on your own romance with him?” Amelie asked.

“What? N-No!” Gabriel felt his face burn with embarrassment.

“Oh come on Gabriel, you can’t hide it from me! Those side second glances at him might go amiss from him, but I on the other hand. It will not!” She puffed her chest out with pride.

“… What do you think I should do? Give up?” Gabriel asked, his eyes scouting out the windows to see if he could see Jack anywhere. Low and behold Jack was by the kitchen window. The man smiled and quickly disappeared back into the house.

“No… I do not think you should give up. I think you should tell him, or maybe wait a few days and then tell him. Jack has not married in all the years I have known him. He may think I deserve happiness, but I think he deserves it more. For all he has done for me, for all he did for my mother. He deserves someone like you.” She smiled and took his hands. “Never give up Gabriel!”

“Ahem.” Jack had appeared behind Gabriel and glared at the handholding. He felt his chest well up with hurt and want. What was this feeling?

The two look at him with curiosity. Gabriel glances at his hands interlocked with Amelie's and dashes them back towards him. He franticly waves his hands around trying to explain his situation without any words. Jack’s eyes narrow down, clearly not taking in what Gabriel was trying to do.

“Sorry, I must be interrupting you two. How ill mannered of me.” Jack starts to give a pained look and begins to back off the two guests. “I will go attend on… something.. else…” Jack turns around and bolts off into the darkness of his home.

Gabriel was left staring at Amelie and the open back door. “Did he think?”

“Yes.” She replied while crossing her arms. “If you want to build any type of relationship with this man, I would go repair that misunderstanding straight away. Jack will most likely be in the study trying to make sense of his feelings himself.” She moves closer and starts to shoo Gabriel off to the back door. “Shoo! Go!” She chuckled.

“Right!” Gabriel gleamed as he bolted towards the house, he felt his blood begin to pump through out his body, his head begin to ache and his feet fly underneath him. He bolted for the study when he stopped short standing still and completely out of breath, staring at the man he may be in love with. 

Jack had ran into the study for piece of mine, a place he can gather his thoughts while looking at old pictures and old books. He felt surrounded by history and it gave him a feeling of warmth and safety. Something that doesn’t come often to people like him. 

“Why must I feel this way? Everything is going to plan..” Jack murmured under his breath, he looked around puzzled about his state of being. He liked Gabriel as a friend, or so he thought. Every time he saw Gabriel do something he liked, or did something that made him feel hurt he felt this terrible chest pain. Something familiar but lost to his mind, he can’t place the problem to the cure.

While he was lost in his thoughts he was brought to by Gabriel dashing in and stopping short in front of him, his hair disheveled by the run and the man was completely out of breath. ‘He must have run here…’ He thought to himself.

“Gabriel, what is the matter?” Jack just about got out, question the young man who desperately needed a drink of water.

“Ah… Well… Jack, would you be interested in perhaps….” Gabriel had no idea how to ask, if he could or when it would be appropriate. Suddenly Amelie's words were brought to his memory. ‘repair the misunderstanding’. That is what Gabriel had to do.

“I know you brought Amelie here to get her to date me, It is utterly cute of you do this for your ‘daughter’ but Jack… I don’t like her that way, I never will. Jack, I will have to be blunt about this, but I like you. Though I have only stayed here for a few weeks, I can’t stop thinking about you and how everything you do brings me such joy.” Gabriel smiled etching close to jack, examining his face like it could be the last time.

“Wh-what.. are you gay?” Jack asked, no malice in his voice but curiosity.

“Yes I am, and I like you.” Gabriel smiled, he placed his hands in Jacks.

Jacks eyes darting around the room, franticly looking for answers to his feelings and the gnawing feeling in his chest.

“I do believe I have been wrong Gabriel, I brought Amelie here in pursuit of yours and her happiness… but I was a fool and never noticed. You are remarkable. I never noticed your feelings for me.” Jack gripped onto Gabriel’s hands with intent to keep him by his side forever.

“You are a bit thick headed Jack.” Gabriel chuckled to them both.

“It would appear I am! Oh Gabriel this makes me so happy!” Jack brought Gabriel into a embrace, their chests close enough to hear heartbeats. “I like you too.” Jack’s voice a whisper into Gabriel’s ear sending shivers down his own spine.

“Thank god!” Gabriel breathed a sigh, he could finally relax on that front.

The two stood for a while in each other’s embrace, Jack’s chin resting on Gabriel’s shoulder as he desperately tries to make sense upon his plan, if he would be dating Gabriel now.. what would that change about his plan?

‘I must die.’ Jack thought to himself, his lips curving into a sad smile as he felt himself feel sorry for Gabriel. If he wanted Gabriel to become what he is truly meant to be, then someone will have to die. Amelie can of course die at the hands of Gabriel, but if she is not his lover than the loss would not be enough.

Jack would have to make the greatest sacrifice.


	6. Chapter 6.

Over the course of a few weeks, the two newfound lovers had spent hours upon hours together. Researching, cooking, sleeping and eating. They couldn’t be separated. Jack’s chest had become a heavy, painful burden on his activities concerning Gabriel’s release. For days he had been trying to find a reason with in himself for his ailment, when the answer was in fact right in front of him. Gabriel himself. 

Jack awoke to the feeling of Gabriel’s chest rising and lowering behind him, his lips curving into a smile. “Good morning Gabe.” Jack’s voice a whisper into Gabriel’s ear, resulting in a smile from the other man. “Hmmm, Morning’” 

Jack tried to get up and out of bed to jump-start the day when Gabriel’s hands clasped at his stomach refusing to let go. “… Don’t think you can leave this love bubble.” Gabriel said voice stern but full of adoration. Jack chuckled. “Gabe, I’ve been putting my life on a sort of break these few weeks, I need to go out today. Get some things from town… I’ll be back to cook with you for dinner?” Jack brought Gabriel’s hand to his mouth and gave him a loving kiss. 

Gabriel’s arms clutch harder before finally letting him get up and out of the house leaving Gabriel laying on the bed looking that tad bit bored. Nonetheless Jack had special planning to do. Places to see, people to eat. 

\-------------------------- 

Jack knew little people he would actually call a friend, he had spent his entire lifetime making more enemies than allies. Especially when his favourite hobby was cutting women up and diplaying their bodies’ for the world to see the filth that they are. People don’t like you when you do that. No. One woman stayed through it all with him, saw him changed into a new Vampire, saw him evolve into the man with no morals or mortality. Ana Amari. 

She had been there as a elder vampire from the very beginning, back when Jack had a feeling for the dark life but had never ventured into human killings. Just simple pet deaths that could be easily buried under wealth and power. It’s an old story where Jack was 24 at the time. His mother was dying of consumption at the time, his father had regarded her as a means to an end. Something the current Jack understands very well, his mother had been the light to his days as a child but as he grew under his fathers thumb, time for playing with toys had been over. 

The day of his mother’s burial had been especially cruel, his father looked down to the coffin and began to walk him back to the house, and Jack had pleaded with his father to let him stay. To let him say his goodbyes, but as usual his father had refused to let him have his way. At that time, Jack snapped. His hands began to shake as his father’s hands clamped around them. 

“Jack, you have important business to attend to. Come once!” His father tugging at his hands. A voice appears in his mind, which he later realizes it was his own manifestation of his desires. ‘Why let him have power over you?’ “No father!” He shouted. “I will not let you govern over me any longer! You take my childhood. You take my mother. You will have no more!” He yanked his hands out of his grasp and went for his throat and squeezed. The life falling out of his father’s wide spread eyes as he saw his son finally do something to make him a man. 

His body limp, falling out of Jack’s hands, leaving a shaking but powerful Jack awake. “See father? This is what I wanted.” Jack began to chuckle, a low childish laugh at his father’s corpse. He turned over to look at his Mothers grave. “I will never forget you Mother.” 

“Are you sure about that, young one?” A voice a whisper in Jack’s ear. He turned to see a woman with beautiful brown hair with a tattoo under her eye. A wing of some sort. This woman was beautiful. “Who are you?” He asked. 

“You killed your father in cold blood.” She stated. “It was not in cold blood.” He replied. 

“Oh?” She asked. “Yes, he had no morality, nothing he did not deserve!” Jack chuckled. “So what are you going to do? Report me to the coppers?” She smiled dark and low. 

“No, young man. I indeed would like to help you. I see you for who you really are. Who you aught to be. Will you allow me to guide you into something of pure beauty and power? “ She asked. Jack was confused, what did this woman mean or rather want? 

“Tell me Jack, how did you feel when you killed your father?” She stepped closer to him, at arms reach. Jack began to breathe heavy, confining in this woman for her charms. “In power.” “Would you like to feel that way again?” Her hands guiding around his body, etching his neck to her mouth. His breathes heavy against her shoulder. “Yes.” “This will hurt.” She spoke as she bit into his neck. His blood spilling around her mouth and down his neck. He was dying. 

Jack felt weak, confused. He felt his life being drained away. “Now Jack, I want you to drink from me, can you do that for me?” She asked as she bit into her arm and pushing the wound to Jack’s mouth. “Drink, child.” Her voice dark. 

Jack drank and lost consciousness. The next thing he knew, he was in his bed in his home, with the mysterious woman sat in a chair watching over him. 

“You are awake.” She spoke, a kind smile painted on to her purlin skin. 

“It would seem so, who are you? Why are you in my room?” He asked, he felt like a child. He felt a bond with this woman, something he couldn’t put into words. 

“I am your friend. Jack, you must understand who you are now.” She stated, she brought him a glass of blood to drink. “You are a Vampire, my child.” He took it suspicious. He drank anyway, luckily it was the single thing he craved. 

“Whose blood is this?” He asked her. She giggled. “Your fathers.” Resulting in a laugh from Jack. Of course his first meal would be his very first kill. “So I take it that you are my guide into this life. You made me, I am under your power.” His voice bitter, he killed his father to gain freedom, and now it had been taken away. 

“Oh good lord child, no. You are to do what you want. I only want to watch, a spectator in your life and when needed. A helping hand. “ She smiled. “My name is Ana Amari.” “Jack Morrison, although I guess you already knew.” She smiled a sad smile, something Jack had never been able to pin why. 

It is present day and Jack had made plans to meet Ana after a century of silence. He was exited and terrified, Ana was those of a few elders, one of the old ones. She was more powerful, and had a lot more knowledge than him, he was no match. He walked into the gardens and saw her standing watching the water come out of the fountain. 

“Ana!” He called, a smile on his face as he comes in for a hug. She turned around and smiled. “Jack!” The two give a welcoming hug and sit down on the grass. 

“Jack, thank you for coming today. I know it was short notice.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Oh it is fine Ana! What did you want to talk about?” He asked, he knew what she wanted to know. 

“I hear you have a new lover! Congratulations are in order.” She brought out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses out of thin air. A trick only she could do. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed it over, the two laughing pleasantly until the clink of the glasses. Her face turned stern and cold. 

“Tell me what you are up to, dealing with a wraith, young one.” She asked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jack tried to keep a straight face but Ana was like a second mother. He could not lie. 

“Tell me Jack.” Her voice stern . 

“He resides within Gabriel, my lover. This boy is beautiful Ana. He sees the world the same way I do, he has so much potential. Think of what he could do without that pesty wraith!” Jack smiled gleaming as he spoke of his plans. 

“But that is not all, is it?” She asked. 

“No… Ana, I want to merge the two. If I could merge them, Gabriel would remain but with new powers. New possibilities. “ He sighed. Ana was not amused. 

“Jack it is not wise to mess with souls. You are breaking old rules.” Ana spoke. 

“Rules that are old, this is the 21st century. They will adapt. This has never happened before. A soul merge! This of the history.” 

“Jack, who are you doing this for?” 

“Gabriel! Of course.” 

“No, you are doing this for your self. You have become bored, and your habit has become to arise. “ 

“I love him Ana, of course I want to be seen for what I truly am. I want him to understand me. The plan was originally to see what would happened. I changed my mind. He is mine to do as I please.” 

Ana huffed. “Silly child, what you are doing is dangerous. Not only for him, but also for you. You love him? If he dies for your entertainment, you will hurt. You may not survive.” 

“You will be here for me Ana.” 

“You are reckless, you always have been. This will hurt you.” 

“I know.” Jack smiled as they hug one last good bye. 

Ana handed him a knife with purple gems woven into the metal work. “What is this?” He asked. 

“The tool for your plan. This is an old relic from long, long ago. It will merge the souls, but for a price. I am sure you will pay it.” She disappeared into the air, Jack began to walk back to the house with the knife in hand. 

The wheels are in motion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a short while! I wanted to give a little backstory as to why Jack is just so cold, so here you go. Next chapter will have a little bit more vamp business I promise! Jack now has the weapon for his plan, he now needs an opportunity to use it..


	7. Chapter 7

The days were long in the heat of summer, Autumn slowly creeping in. Jack had gotten the means for his plans but needed an opportunity to use it, to do that he needed to plan even more. He started a diary, something that would document his love for Gabriel, just incase he lost him forever. He wanted to make sure that this memory would not go astray. Jack started his entry.

August 25th. 2018.

It has been 4 months since Gabriel moved in, at first glance I saw an opportunity in front of me for entertainment. However now? I see hope. I had never wanted to spend my life with someone before, to be seen for whom I am, to be known. Gabriel has the darkness within him, he just does not know it yet. 

I can see it, hidden in the creases of his clothes. Hidden behind the hazel eyes. It knows me, it understands me.

My plan must, I cannot live with the darkness alone anymore. He must see me for who I really am, and the only way to do that is to give up my life for him. 

Life is but a construct of mortality if you want eternity, and for him. I would die a thousand times over.

Jack Morrison.

August 26th. 2018

The plan has begun to climb its way to reality, the knife is hidden away, and the girl is being prepared. All Gabriel must do is build his trust with her. The closer they are, the harder he will fall.

As I write this I have noticed a heavy feeling in my chest, something I cannot explain. I must get this checked out soon, perhaps Gabriel may know the answers. He is mine.

Jack Morrison.

August 27th.2018

The chest pain, why was I so ignorant? It was love. Gabriel had told me “A heart is a heavy burden”. Funny. It has been centuries since I had felt my heart beat, how I have missed it.

Nonetheless, my heart may heart when I think of my poor boy being broken, but he must break to get better. It is the only way how. 

Today I will venture into town, I am low on blood and Gabriel needs to know who and what I really am. Jack Morrison.

\-----------------

Jack put his pen down on the side of his desk, he leant back and smiled into the darkness of the night. He had always liked the hunt, the adrenalin boost you feel after each kill. The bloodlust demands for it.

His venture into the town was quiet, hidden, secluded. A few people roam the streets at night, many looking for a fight. Jack was not looking for that tonight, he needed a boy who looked like Gabriel, someone that vaguely resembled him. 

He roamed through the town and found who he was looking for, the man looked like Gabriel in the way that any man of that age might. However it was good enough for him. He crept up to the man who was sat on the steps of the church. 

“do you need salvation, my friend?” he asked, he kept a polite smile masked over his true intentions. He placed a hand on the mans shoulder and covered him with fake saving grace.

The man looked up and instantly became charmed, Jack’s favourite secret weapon. Jack etched closer to the mans neck, the man moving his head to the side to allow him more access. Jack was on in him a hot moment, his fangs digging in deep. Silently killing the poor soul. He removes his fangs and laps up the remaining blood and moans at the sight. With in a second he dragged him into the church. He looked around and found no one there. ‘Good.’ He thought.

He took the man and placed him down in front of the alter. He took a knife from his pocket and sliced fine lines down his wrists. His fangs vibrating for the release of flesh and blood. He ripped the mans clothes off and left him bare. He got to work. First, finely cut lines down his chest where he could peel back and see into his chest. He got up and picked a bouquet from the side table and placed the roses into his chest, piercing his heart. 

Blood flowing onto the floor, jack takes a few steps back to avoid sullying his shoes. He looked down onto this piece of art and saw something missing. He looked at the mans wrists. He saw that the wrists were sliced open, at first he was going to make it look like a sort of suicide but now he has an idea.

He looked around the church’s garden and found tangle weed, he has always liked the white flowers that bloom along them. He wraps the mans arm around the tangle weed and ties his arms up. This way his hands are praising his ‘God’. He looked down at his creation and smiles. The man looked beautiful. Red and white. The colours of purity and corruption. Gabriel is both. 

Jack wandered home, awaiting the beauty of tomorrow.

\-------------------

The news came fast in the small town. Gabriel awoke with Jack showing him a newspaper article about the murder. Gabriel’s eyes blew wide, this murder seemed so… intimate. He had no idea why. Jack smiled behind his mask and took the paper from him. 

“Dear, I am so sorry to show you this so early in the morning. But I am to go to the sight to pay my respects to the church. I am friends with the priest who resides there and well… This does not bode well.” He gave a sad smile.

“May I come? I want to see.” Gabriel asked making Jack give him a slight side smile. “Of course, my dear.” 

The church was dark, the corpse was taken away. Only a red stain was left on the floor. Gabriel looked down with consideration, he had thought he would be scared or disgusted but something about this was so … new. So interesting.

He looked at the newspaper picture of the man and smiled. “Jack.” Gabriel spoke. Jack turned to face him. “Yes my love?” He replied.

“This man… Who ever he was. He was loved.” Gabriel smiled, something sad and yet cruel.

“Yes, I suppose he may have been.” He smiled back.

“Jack… I have never seen anything so beautiful. The way the flowers bloom from the heart. The white vine weed flowers eloping with the blood. It’s so beautiful.” He whispered as he clung onto Jack’s shirt. Jack kissed his head and spoke. “Who ever killed this man, must have loved him dearly.”

“He didn’t love him. He loved someone else. This is for someone else, I am sure of it.” 

“Oh?”

“Jack, I love you too.” Gabriel pulled him into a hot kiss, their tongues clashing together, it almost took Jack’s breath away.

Jack smiled and whispers. “If you really do love me and understand me… prove it. Kill someone you love, for me.” Jack kissed his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“W-What do you mean kill someone I love? I only love you.” Gabriel clinging onto his manipulator.

“If you don’t want to lose me, show me your love by transforming a loved one into something greater. Something pure.” He smiled and walked away into the darkness leaving Gabriel standing there gasping for breath.

‘What does he mean? Someone I love?’ Gabriel was confused. He had no one else that he had loved, no one close to him. He wasn’t even sure he could kill anyone. Yes he loved it when Jack killed but himself? That was extreme. A face passes his memory. Amelie. She was someone he had indeed loved. Someone irreplaceable in both of their lives, and her death would prove his love for the both of them.

But was he capable of killing his best friend for the man he wants to be with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a look into Gabriel's thoughts on this whole matter, just as his trust falters... Jack has a few tricks up his sleeve that may shift him into the right direction.
> 
> Seriously, thank you for the comments and kudos. They are the only thing that are keeping me writing more! thank you <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is darker than the rest, be warned. Gore and killings.

Gabriel had been pacing in his room for what he felt could be days, in reality it had only been a few hours. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what Jack was asking him to do. Part of him liked this side of Jack, the other was repulsed. Or rather, afraid. Gabriel was at war with the other side of him, one side a vicious killer, the other a soft human, and he didn’t know what side would win when this was all over.

Jack was asking him to kill Amelie for their love to be proven, but why couldn’t Jack just understand that his word was good enough? Gabriel broke to the floor in tears unsure of what to do. The sight of the man in the church was the most beautiful gesture anyone has ever done for him, something dark and deep with in him loved it. He was unsure if it was the wraith or him. 

Just as he was wrestling with his feelings, Jack appeared with 3 knocks at his door. “Gabriel, I’m just checking up on you. Are you okay? May I come in?” He came in anyway, Gabriel knew he could say nothing to truly keep that man away from him.

“I’m fine Jack.” He replied, looking up at the man who killed for him, left a body in his name that will never be taken back. “What is it?” 

Jack looked back at him with disbelief, he could tell what Gabriel’s breakdown was about, it was only a matter of time before Gabriel realized who he really was. He sighed. “Do you think I’m a monster?” He asked, he hadn’t really cared for his opinion on the matter, but in the wake of manipulation, he thought it was necessary. 

Gabriel blinked at him with confusion. “No? You’re not.. umm what?” Jack gave a sad smile and crouched next to him placing one hand on his shoulder. “I understand, I thought this was what you wanted.” He sighed once more and looked down. “I thought I was what you wanted, clearly I was wrong.” He got up and looked down at Gabriel who was stuck in confusion. “I’m sorry Gabriel, I made assumptions that you loved me, clearly I was wrong. Whom ever you love, I hope they make you happy.” He turned his back and slowly walked to the door.

Gabriel got up and took his hand. “Wait, I do love you Jack, this was all so sudden! You can’t blame me for being confused!” “What did you expect me to do then Gabriel, when I see you having a breakdown on the floor? Clearly I love you more than you love me. I thought we were the same, maybe not so much.” Gabriel looked at Jack with disbelief.

“What do you mean different?” Jack sighed at Gabriel. “I am free, you are still trapped behind your vision of morality.” 

“Jack, you are the devil.”

“The devil? Not A?”

“The.”

“If I am the devil, then you are the angel I fell in love with.” Jack left him with a sweet smile on his face. “I am a devil of some sorts. Look into the murders.” 

Gabriel was left yet again gasping for air, what had Jack meant by Murders? There was only one. Unless Jack was going to kill again, this time to prove a point? That dark part of Gabriel was beginning to stir, it liked the thought of its lover killing for him again, providing for the family of lost souls. Gabriel was lost again, unsure of right and wrong, and the wrong was winning.

\---------------

It had been a few days and Jack had been tailing a set of twins who he thought looked too innocent for this world. The world was too corrupt for something of beauty and innocence combined.

It was simple really, all he had to do was charm one of them to follow him back to a cabin he kept on the outskirts of town, and the other was to be dealt with later. He placed a hand on the young man’s cheek and then brought his mouth to his neck, his fangs sliding easily into the skin. He was careful not to pollute the skin with too may scars. He was making a point. Gabriel didn’t know he was a Vampire. Neither does he believe that the two of them are two sides of the same coin.

The blood was draining away from the boy’s body, his skin turning grey and white. Jack had always thought it was a beautiful sight when something so pale could be so peaceful. He placed the young man on the table and placed him halfway between a huge bones saw. He sliced the man in half, blood pouring over the room and his clothes. It’s a good thing Jack thought ahead and wore a waterproof bodysuit or that would become a minor inconvenience. He took one half of the man and discarded him in the corner of the room, that piece was to be burnt and destroyed. This part though? This part was to be dedicated to the arts. 

Jack took the mans phone and sent a text to his brother, asking him to come get him from a dangerous man. The brother agreed and was on his way, Jack smiled and placed a sheet over the art piece and simply waited for the brother to arrive. The cautious and alert brother. The corrupted one.

He smiled at the sound of footsteps, the brother stepped in with a knife in his hand, and he was clearly looking for a fight for his brother. It’s too bad he will never get that privilege. 

“Oliver, I presume?” Jack turned around with a masked smile over his face. He was keeping his gentleman mask on, careful not to slip till the last moment.

The man responded with frantic eyes and questions. “Where is my brother? What have you done with him?! Tell me!” The man stepped forward with the knife in his hand pointing directly at Jack. 

Jack chuckled. “You are not going to stab me.” He took the mans wrist and disarmed him. “Nice attempt though.” Jack smiled and brought the man to his chest and stopped him from struggling with his arms. He turned the man over to the sheet covering his brother. 

“What are you doing?!” The boy asked.

“Bringing you to your brother. Just what you wanted.” Jack gave a devils smile. He took the sheet of the youngest brother and showed him his twin. “Doesn’t he look so happy to see you!” He chuckled. The older brothers body shaking in disbelief and grief. “NO!” He screamed. Jack covered his eyes and took a hand to his neck. “Say hello to your brother for me.” He snapped his neck. 

He took the man onto the table and sliced him in half, relishing in the blood splatter on him and the table. This place would need to be cleaned up, but nothing to difficult. He discarded the older brothers left side and put the two brothers together.

He took out a piece of thread and started to stitch the two up so they became one monster of his own making. He then took the body with speed to the garden outside, he placed the body down within a flowerbed, which he grew and planted himself. Black flowers in a shape of a devils wing coming out of the right older brothers side and a white shaped wing coming out of the left brothers side. 

The two of them looked perfect. 

He took a match and destroyed any evidence that would point to him, not that there was anything that would anyway.

He walked home and told Gabriel to wait for the next day, his face a devils sneer.

\-----

Gabriel didn’t sleep, he was up all night wondering about who died, and in what way. Not in his wildest dreams would he think Jack would out do him self. Clearly the man is talented in the arts. Gabriel gazed at the picture in the newspaper, clearly he was wrong to doubt his suspicions. Jack had made his point, the two of them were the same. Gabriel’s mouth quivered at the sight of the two bodies stitched to become one, one a devil and one a angel. 

He looked to the side of the necks and noticed something unusual… He noticed bite marks. He thought he was seeing things until Jack appeared from nowhere and touched his shoulder resulting in a jump.

“Like what you see?” Jack asked, kissing Gabriel’s neck.

“Jack, this is so beautiful. It could be a painting.” Gabriel sighed turning around to face his lover. “I can’t make something like this for you.” Jack looked shocked and down casted.

“Jack, I don’t have the creativity. I want to help you, to understand you. But I’m an amateur!’ He almost screamed into Jack’s chest. “You need only take a life, you take someone’s life in order for you to survive.” Jack smiled kissing his cheek.

“Jack, I want to ask. What are those bite marks?” Gabriel asked, looking into Jack’s eyes. Jack smiled and showed of a toothily grin. “My fangs.”

Blunt. That was all he was going to be about revealing who he really was. “Fangs?” Gabriel asked.

“I will be most impressed if you work out what I am on your own. Gabriel, I know you know about the supernatural. Think between the lines and see what normal people would not.” He placed the picture back into Gabriel’s hands in front of his eyes. 

Gabriel looked at the picture for a manner of minutes. Placing all the clues together. Bite marks. Blood loss. Bats. Every painting looks like him. Vampire. Gabriel has read many ancient books about them, he thought they might be a myth but he was never certain. Since he knew wraiths existed, other things must be real as well. Suddenly all of the evidence laid out in front of him made sense. 

The journals all had the same handwriting because Jack was the one to write them. The murders were oddly similar in the past because he didn’t change. So what made him change his mind on murder? What made him a poet instead of a mindless killer? 

Love. Love had changed him. Gabriel felt himself be won over, everything Jack had done was for him. The dark side of Gabriel had won. All Gabriel could think of is how he could win Jack over with his murder, how might he slice amelie up to prove his love. 

Jack looked at him and smiled. Finally. “Do you understand?” He asked.

“Oh Jack, I understand it all, I know you.” He smiled kissing him. “Tomorrow you will understand too.” Jack smirked. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, this chapter got a little darker than the others. Sorry about that but it was needed to get Gabriel to do what Jack wanted! I swear! *cowers in fear*


	9. Chapter 9

Those few weeks had been blissful. Between the hours that he had spent together with jack, Gabriel would spend time with his new friend Amelie. Jack’s chest began to feel heavy as the weeks went by. He still wondered why until the last day, after all he should be happy.

There was a storm brewing, the trees were blowing in the wind threatening to break. The sky was darkened with thunder. The flowers were dying , everything that Gabriel had thought was beautiful was slowly becoming dead and distorted. He took a deep breath and looked at the knife in his hand, he decided the best way for Amelie to die, was by his hands. He would have the knife to threaten and bleed out, but her death was going to be by his hands. Intimate.

That’s all Amelie deserved, an intimate death since she wasn’t granted an intimate life. The sweat beginning to form on Gabriel’s forehead and upper lip proving his nerves. ‘This is for Jack.’ He knocked on her bedroom door. ‘This is for me.’ He opened the door with his knife hidden from sight. ‘This is for us.’ 

“What is it Gabe?” She asked, her voice a sweet reminder of life and beauty. Gabriel looked at her and wondered what her life could be if she was allowed to grow up, somewhere far from Jack and him.

“I was just checking up on you.” Gabriel’s voice cold, he had to do this. It would hurt more if he dragged it on. He stepped towards her and put out a arm signaling a hug. “You’re gone in a week, come here!” He smiled and welcomed her.

Her chuckles of laughter as she walked closer, her warmth as she laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry.” He took the knife out from hiding and plunged it right in the back. Her screams in his ear, her tears on his chest. His own tears on her head. She stumbles down, looking up at Gabriel, her confusion planted on her face but no words could form.

He looked into her eyes with sadness, the hard bit has yet to come. He dropped the knife onto the floor and crouched in front of her. “I am sorry my love.” He smiled sadly and brushed her tear from her cheek. “But I can not kill you.” His chest breaking at his morality. Part of his mind wants him to kill her, but the rest of him sees reason. He can’t possibly kill his best friend. 

\----------------

“How disappointing.” Jack’s voice a low whisper in Gabriel’s ear. He turned around and Jack was stood behind him with the knife in his hands. His eyes were blacked out and his face… It was frightening. There was no emotion, just cruelty.

Jack shoved Gabriel out of the way and crouched in front of Amelie. “It appears Gabriel didn’t do as he was told.” He lips creeping into a smile. “I will do you the favour and end your suffering.” He stabbed her once more in the chest, a shallow cut. “Useful.” The knife digging deeper. “Till.” The knife scraping at her heart. “The end.” She died of shock and blood loss.

The stones on the knife go from purple to red, Gabriel looks up at Jack with confusion. His tears staining his face. “Jack.” The man turned around to face his lover. Now it was his turn. “Gabriel, come here.” His eyes kind, his smile genuine. He holds his arms out for an embrace. Gabriel on impulse stumbles up and hugs him. His head resting on Jack’s shoulder. “I love you Jack.” Jack sighs and kisses his cheek, pushing him further back. 

Gabriel looked into Jack’s eyes, his blue eyes sucking him in. Through the corner of his eye he saw the edge of the blade. Time felt like it stood still. He screamed and screamed as the blade came to his skin. The knife cutting through his chest, blood seeping out and creating a pool around him. He didn’t leave Jack’s gaze once. His vision was slowly starting to go, the edges of his sight turning black. His knees breaking underneath him, forcing him down onto the floor in Jack’s arms. 

Everything turned black. He felt part of him self leave and trans mutate. He no longer felt at war with him self, he felt himself at long last. 

Jack looked down at his lover, he kissed his cheek. “Now it’s my turn, my love.” He awaited for Gabriel to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the presence of smoke slowly coming out of his nose and mouth. His usual tanned skin, turning a harsh grey. And finally the man awoke. Two red eyes scanning him for movement. 

Jack left him and moved away, looking at the man he has become with a joyful smile on his face. Finally, Gabriel is who he is meant to be. Finally he has become his equal

. 

“Gabriel! You’re back!” He chuckled and came closer to hug his lover. 

Gabriel stared into his eyes, his hooded eyes showing betrayal. “No.” He spoke, his voice a low rumble. Gabriel had been good to Jack. His trusting lover, how could he betray him like this? He took out the knife from his chest cavity and threw it onto the ground with a loud clank. 

“Gabriel, come on.. It’s me!” Jack beginning to feel afraid, started to back up. “I know who you are.” His voice low and painful. Gabriel grabbed Jack in an instant. His hands around Jack’s throat. 

The movement was so swift, Jack could not avoid it. He started to gasp for breath as Gabriel looked around the room for a weapon. His grip getting tighter. “G-Gabe..” Jack tried to claw his way out of his grip but Gabriel didn’t care.

Gabe began to smile a dark grin, he found it. He turned his gaze back to Jack and threw him across the room breaking a chair in his process. He walked closer just as Jack began crawling back until he found himself against a wall. Gabriel bent down and picked up the chair leg and held his grip on tight. He crouched in front of Jack and plunged the stake into Jack’s chest. 

“I love you!” Jack screamed in pain as he felt his body slowly turn to ash. Gabriel pulled it out resulting in a faster death. “I know.” Gabriel frowned and walked out of the room and into the darkness of the night. 

Leaving the room bloodstained with Amelie’s body, and his dead lover’s ashes, Gabriel ventured of to understand his own state of being. 

\-----

Footsteps heard down the hall and Ana crouches down next to her friend’s ashes. “I told you Jack.” She bit into her arm and dropped some of her own blood. The droplets spreading wide onto the ash until they slowly begin to form back into the man she knew. 

“I warned you.” Jack left lying down in blood and death. Ana took his head into her lap and kissed his forehead. “You broke him, Jack. You must fix him now.” His eyes slowly opening. 

The two sharing a sad moment of truth as he slowly smiles. “I know.” He brought her head to his and sighed. “Thank you Ana.” 

She looked at him and chuckled, the man was a mere shadow of his former self. But he resembled more a man she hoped he would be. Perhaps something a little bit more thick than she hoped. “Thank me after you fix this.” She sighed and disappeared, leaving Jack alone in the room with all of his regrets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the Kudos, and a s/o for Lady_Trevelyan84 who always comments <3 I really appreciate it, keeps me writing this warped story :)


	10. Chapter 10.

It had been 2 months since Gabriel had left Jack on his old bedroom floor, it had been a long transition period. At first he fled to a hotel room, something off the radar, he left all his previous belongings back in Jack’s old house. He figured he wouldn’t need them anymore now that he has changed into someone he can’t even recognize. Each day that passed, he would look into the mirror and try to note changes. His eyes were the first to change, small pin pricks of life hiding behind his dead eyes. His skin colour changed to grey, something he had desperately tried to hide, his fingers etched into claws and of course, the smoke. The smoke that would randomly emit from his mouth and nose. 

After a week of hiding in his hotel room, he had to leave. The only problem with that was his physical being. People would take one look at him and would flee, he looked like every monster in a book combined. He managed to hide his claws with gloves, he wore glasses and a hug hoodie to hide his skin and eyes. The smoke on the other hand, he quickly realized it something to do with his emotions. It would become a side effect to any major emotion. The only solution to hiding effectively in the new world would be to act like someone he wasn’t. Someone that wasn’t delighted by death, someone that didn’t just murder their boyfriend in a hazy rage.

Either way he had to leave. Everywhere he went, he felt Jack watching. Which was clearly him being paranoid because he put an end to him right? Gabriel took all of the money from his bank account and walked to the train station. He looked at all of the different places he could go. At this point, he just wanted to leave. He really didn’t care where he went. He asked a worker at the train station for a ticket to a quiet town. Any place the man suggested. The man at first looked confused and then told him of his hometown, some place full of everything Gabriel was looking for. A quiet town away from Jack. Away from his past.

The train stopped at Norfolk. A lovely town in the midlands of England, he liked the look of it, the atmosphere was peaceful. The sea air was chilling, he could set up shack here with out a fault. He couldn’t help but feel like a part of him was being held back. The part that had killed his dead lover. The part that enjoyed it. The part that Gabriel had decided was for the best to remain dead along with his memories. He choked down his real feelings and began to work on his new life.

It wasn’t hard for him to get a little village cottage on the side of the cliff, the place was supposed to be haunted, apparently people died there and well.. No one wanted to live in a house like that. Gabriel had figured if it was haunted, he would be lucky to have the company. The house went cheap, clearly the place wasn’t making the sales, and Gabriel used his charm and moved in. The house was a beautiful little cottage, flowers displayed outside and a beautiful garden laid in the back. The image of the house was the complete opposite of Gabriel, he who wore mainly black and seemed dark and mysterious. Him being surrounded by flowers wasn’t the first initial image that you would think of if you saw him.

It had been 3 months since Gabriel left Jack, the months had been long. Outside of the house he would act bright and cheerful, anything but himself, however at home he was allowed to be himself. Himself mainly being a depressed man who had a little too much love for the dark side of life. He was worse before he got better, in the beginning he would only eat a few things through out the day, he hardly left the house and slowly the house became a mess. Unpacked boxes filling up spaces and empty wrappers set upon the floor in a clutter. Thankfully he soon realized that he couldn’t just brood around forever. He slowly got his life back to normal, he managed to get out of bed, make meals, clean up the house and finally unpack. His life was finally getting that tad bit better. He slowly began to forget his previous life and simply believed his own lies regarding his feelings.

Just like magic, a letter went through the front door. Gabriel trotted over to the letter and saw the writing, he immediately dropped it onto the floor falling backwards gasping for air. He knew the handwriting, he knew who it belonged to. Someone who was supposed to be dead. He felt his good mood darken and break into tatters onto the ground, his lies fall apart. He can’t escape who he really was.

His hand trembling, he slowly moved to pick it up, he opened it and couldn’t help the well of emotions pour out of him on to the letter. 

My Dearest Gabriel, 

I must give you my greatest apologies. I fear I have wronged you my love, I do not blame you for doing what you did. Just know I am on a mend, it is slow but I will come for you my love. You must know that I only did that to make you who you are today, I knew of what you were. Of what resided in your bones, I wanted to set you free.

I fear no one has explained to you what has happened, I wanted to explain as you woke up but it seemed you had other plans. My dear, you are free. The wraith is gone, or rather you are now the wraith. You share a soul, he is gone but you remain with his abilities. The knife I used was designed for this purpose. 

I didn’t want to hurt you, I am absolutely in love with you. I had wanted to send this letter earlier, but alas you moved away… Well even I can’t keep track of you when your mind has set sail for never land.

I will send more letters, I know you must feel lonely. I will be there soon my love. 

Yours truly, 

Jack Morrison.

Tears falling down onto the paper, Gabriel scrunched it up in a howl. ‘How dare he? Me? Lonely? Hah! You should have stayed dead!’ Gabriel thought. Jack had clearly thought Gabriel wanted him there with him, that he forgave him. That will never happen.

With every week that passed, a new letter arrived. Jack would write about what he saw on that day, that he missed Gabriel and that he will be with him soon. It is always the same letter except with a different poetic taste to the technique. ‘How long will it take till the real thing is at my door?’ Gabriel thought to him self. Before long, he was simply picking the letter up and placing it on the mantelpiece. All of the letters remained there, picking up dust. 

Gabriel had started to make his life known in Norfolk, he worked at a music store and taught kids how to play the guitar. He was finally happy, he would frequently be asked out on dates, normally he would refuse, but there was something about this man that spiked an interest. A man that held himself up straight, not a hair out of place, a three-piece suit planted with a fake smile. A man that reminded him of Jack the first time he met him. Gabriel agreed and met him later at the local pub. 

“So what ales you?” The man asked. 

Gabriel sighed, “Truth or quick lie?” He replied, resulting a quick low smile from the man. He had known the man for a month now, he usually comes in to hear him play the guitar. He liked his company, he felt like he was with Jack again.

“If you don’t mind, do you have someone at the moment?” His voice a wicked snarl matched with a fake sweet smile, something Gabriel was very used to but too ignorant to see.

“I do have someone I love.” Gabriel chuckled. “But…he’s dead to me now.” 

“So no one?” Gabriel nodded, noticing his lack of interest in why or what Gabriel was thinking about. The man brought his hand around his shoulders and brought him closer. “how about you come back to mine? Last call is soon, I have more drinks at mine?” The man asked, whispering in his ear. Gabriel felt…

Angry. 

“Sure, that sounds like a great idea, but how about you come to mine? We could wake up to the sight of the sea?” The other man nodded and kissed him on the cheek, making Gabriel feel revolted. He felt something shift within him, something he thought was dead. 

The two walked back to his home where he poured the man a whiskey and sat down on the armchairs in the living room. “This is a lovely house.” The man stated, he wandered around the room making a note of everything that marked Gabriel’s personality. He walked over to the mantel and noticed the letters, the huge stack of opened and unopened letters from clearly someone special. 

“Aren’t these letters?” Gabriel sighed, was he blind?

“Yes.” “Some aren’t open.” Gabriel sighed again and brought him to his seat. “I know.” 

“Why not read them? Are they from someone special?” Gabriel almost moaned out of boredom. This was a bad idea, he was getting angrier with this man. 

“I don’t think it is your business.” He snapped. 

“Didn’t you say your lover was dead?” Gabriel stood up and grabbed his drink ushering him to shut up. 

“I said he was dead to me. He is very much alive.” Gabriel sighed, “Wait, how did you know they were from my lover?” The man smiled. “The hand writing looks adoring, there are so many of them. Some opened but most not. You don’t like him anymore so you clearly don’t want to read his words.” Gabriel was shocked. Was it obvious? The man walked up to him. “So… You’re single then? Because it would be so inconvenient if you were seeing someone…” He placed his hand on Gabriel’s neck moving it to the side. The man brought his mouth closer and everything went black.

Gabriel could feel fangs. He could feel his life being sucked away, he wouldn’t let someone steal his life anymore. After all he wasn’t the same man he was before, he’s stronger now. He isn’t even human.

The man pulled away disgusted with Gabriel’s blood. “What on earth are you!” The man looked into his eyes and Gabriel could see the mental flick of the switch. The man could see the monster from within, after all eyes are the window the soul. 

The man’s face quickly darkened, ‘Hah!’ Gabriel thought. The man was frightened, but he couldn’t let another man take from him and get away with it, not like last time. Gabriel went over to one of his chairs and broke it in half, fashioning himself a little stake. 

“What’s wrong honeybunch?” He asked, the man started to back to the front door. “It would appear we have come to an impasse! I was under the impression you were human!” the man replied. “Look at the time! I best be going!” He took the doorknob with his hand and pulled it back. Sweat dropping from his forehead. Gabriel moved his hand over the mans. “Where do you think your going?” He was clearly aware that smoke was beginning to form around him. 

The man pushed him back and dashed outside, his back facing the sea. Making a clear effort to always be facing Gabriel as he walked backwards. Gabriel stalked forward and started to smile. This felt heavenly. Who was he kidding? Make a happy life in peace? He enjoyed this far more. 

“What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost?” Gabriel stalked forward once more making the man walk backwards to the edge of the cliff. 

“Is that what you are?” His fangs gleaming in the starlight. God how he wanted to rip them from his corpse. Gabriel shifted quickly to him, pulling him down onto the ground, his knee on his chest and hands around his throat. He brought the stake to the chest and pierced it through the mans heart. 

Gabriel lapped up his feat as sweet nectar as the man turned pale and cold. Gabriel got up in a swift dash and threw the mans body off the cliff. If Jack survived his death, he wanted to make sure this man did not.

Gabriel waited to hear a crash or a splash, he couldn’t hear anything above his own laughter. It was a good thing he didn’t have any neighbors or he would be in a difficult situation.

Gabriel sat down in his living room, he looked at the clock and found he couldn’t sleep, not with the enjoyment of another kill. His gaze flying over the letters. ‘Oh fuck it.’ He thought. 

He walked over to the letters and picked them up, he sat down and started to read. He was right about Jack writing about the same things, but he didn’t expect himself to care. To look forward to the next letter he opened, to feel like he finally understood who Jack was. 

At first he thought Jack was his enemy, someone who used him and threw him away. Someone who tried to kill him and failed. Now however, he thinks differently. Jack is indeed thick headed, he doesn’t understand human feelings. Resulting in a lapse of judgment on his end, but he means well. He really was in love with Gabriel. 

Just as Gabriel read the last letter he felt his tears begin to swell. He didn’t expect he would feel lonely after everything that happened. He never felt lonely, only anger and resentment. He actually missed Jack.

8 months had passed since that last letter, Jack never stopped writing him. He promised he would be coming for him, he would rescue him from loneliness. He explained why he had to wait, it seemed that his death took a toll on him. He was bedridden till recently, Ana had been there to help but he mostly had to rest. Gabriel was still angry with Jack, but he was clearly still in love with him. It seems he couldn’t truly hate the man. 

Gabriel was waiting by the door waiting for the letter to be posted, the post was usually with him at 1 pm. He waited. 

It was 1.15pm. Nothing.

It was 1.30pm. Still nothing. Gabriel began to pace around the room, had Jack given up? Was he being paranoid?

1.45pm and three knocks at the door. 

Gabriel opened the door with a smile, hoping to see the postman who had a letter for him. His smile dropped as fast as it arrived. 

“Hey Gabe.” Jack stood at his door, his face looking paler than what he was used to, his hair white. Gabriel didn’t reply, he simply looked. The man looked thinner than he remembered, clearly them man hadn’t been eating well. Looking closer he could see the dark bags under his eyes, he could see that Jack still hadn’t recovered.. Nonetheless he was very happy to see his lover again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that might of been the longest chapter I have ever written! It was much shorter but honestly it needed to be fleshed out abit,   
> see you tomorrow for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Jack standing in front of Gabriel was possibly the only thing Gabriel felt he needed at the time, what he didn’t need was the man collapsing at his doorstep with his goofy smile. All he managed to say was, “Hey Gabe, glad to see your doing so well.” 

Now Gabriel was sat on the floor with Jack collapsed in his arms, he was supporting a high fever and his breathing was almost non-existent. To be honest, he looked more like a corpse than someone who was trying to pass as someone of the living. This was truly worrying. Gabriel picked him up princess style to his bed upstairs and sat close by watching him. 

He still couldn’t believe the man was in front of him, it hadn’t even been one year since he last seen him, and yet it seemed like centuries. The man didn’t resemble the man he used to know. Gabriel sighed placing his hands through the white hair, he slowly traced his fingers across Jack’s scar across his face. It looked deep, nicely healed over but it must have hurt.. Gabriel took in a deep breath and shivered at the thought of what Jack must have gone through, maybe it was a bad idea to leave him.

Not before long, Jack started to wake up from his stirring slumber. “Gabe.” His face lit up in an adoring smile. Gabriel placed his hand on the mans cheek and gave him a quick kiss. “Yes, I’m here Jack. I’m here.” The tears rolling down his face. Jack simply closed his eyes. “Gabe, what did you do?” His eyes slowly opened showing his pained state. 

“What do you mean? I haven’t done anything” Gabriel was clearly confused, what had Jack meant?

“Who did you kill?” Jack’s gaze never left Gabriel’s. “How did you know?” “Who did you kill?” Jack ignored his question and stayed stern.

Gabriel sighed, of course Jack knew somehow. He was always brilliant like that. “This guy.. vampire wanted to kill me and well.. I didn’t give him the satisfaction.” Gabriel looked at jack with pride, of which quickly faded to confusion at the mans emotionless state.

Jack closed his eyes once more and his smile faded. “The vampire you killed was of some importance.” Gabriel looked at him confused. “He was part of the royal family, someone whose death went by noticed. You have alerted the Vampire royals of your existence, they do not like ‘abominations’ like you.” Jack grasped Gabriel’s hands. “You need to run.” Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was saying, that weak vampire was of royal descent? That doesn’t make any sense!

Gabriel got up and started to pace around the room. “How do you know this, your not exactly royalty… are you?” He asked. Jack started to chuckle. “No.. They learnt that I made you.. Or rather had a part in your becoming and came for me first. They destroyed my home and really did a number on me. Gabriel, if you wouldn’t be so kind and do me a favour?” Gabriel sat back down and held his hand. 

“Anything for you.” He replied. “I need blood.” Gabriel smiled, it’s a good thing Gabriel had a feeling Jack would need something for his tastes. He in fact killed a woman a few weeks ago and stored the blood in a ice cooler for him, just in case. 

“Just a minute.” Jack smiled and drifted back to sleep.

The next few days were tough, Gabriel had been working to get Jack back on his feet, it was a slow process but at least the man could now walk around without eventually falling down on the floor. Gabriel felt like they were a married couple, he would go out into the town to get the groceries each day and Jack would clean up the house for when he came home. It was bitter sweet. 

It was a slow Thursday morning, Gabriel got up earlier than Jack and ventured out to the town for his daily chores, he walked around his new town and picked up some seeds for his front garden. He may not have looked it but he loved flowers, or rather he loved Jack’s figure surrounded by flowers of a variety of colours. He walked home with a huge smile on his face, ignoring the sights of blood and emptiness. 

The streets were slowly becoming stained with blood, the closer Gabriel got the worse it seemed to have gotten. It had felt like a battleground, Parts of buildings were beginning to fall apart, as he walked on he could clearly see the remnants of an explosion. It was a miracle he didn’t hear it from town. 

Nonetheless, he charged home hoping for Jack safe and sound. Instead, as he walked up the cliff side he began to see smoke. He began to run, the smell of rotting flesh becoming quite pungent inside his nostrils. 

His eyes blown wide, his hands weak dropped the bags, his knees falling from underneath him and his breath straining from his body. The whole house was gone. The flowers, the image of Jack grinning in his back garden, the sweet smell of their cooking. All was gone. His scream hit heights he didn’t think he could reach. His house was brought to the ground leaving behind regret and misery. 

He picked himself up and scrambled to the rubble. Only one question on his mind. ‘Where is Jack?’. There was sign of him, though he clearly fought his attackers. The signs of corpses was adamant of that. Although, none of the corpses was his. Gabriel searched and searched until his hands bloodied and his legs collapsed from exhaustion. He fell to the ground with a loud clash and cried. His love was gone, for the second time. 

Gabriel simply looked up to the rain above and wondered why this had happened to him. Was it written in the cards? Would he never be happy? His vision slowly began to worsen and fade to black just as a figure began to make itself known, drawing closer and closer. 

\----------

The fight had been brutal, Jack was preparing a surprise meal for Gabriel when he got home. He felt them before they arrived, before they could attack he bolted out of the home, surviving the blast. He came face to face with the royals. His hair falling over his forehead, his eyes a vicious snarl and his mouth a cold growl. 

The first two were easy for him to kill, small fry. They had been younger than Jack, meaning they were weaker. It was simple for him to rip into their chests and crush their hearts. However the main problem was the prince of vampires. Charles Augustus Madnerson. He had the nickname the ‘bloody prince.’ The nickname was self-explanititory where ever he went, blood was soon to follow. 

The two clashed around, Jack clawing at him in any way, shifting into smoke and clashing behind him. The main problem with the royal family was their special abilities. The family were not to take lightly. Jack’s blood began to clot in his veins with one swift of Charles’s wrist. His blood turning cold and acidic in his throat making him throw up as much blood as he could, weakening him. 

Jack looking around hazily for him, he began to move. He knew Gabriel would be back soon and he needed to leave. He couldn’t lose Gabriel so soon after gaining him back again. Jack ran and Charles followed, the two ran until Charles disappeared into black smoke and crashed down on top of Jack trying to claw him way into his chest. Jack’s skin began to tear as Charles relentlessly tore away at his face and arms. Jack screamed as he felt his skin tearing away at the seams. He gave a dark smile and suddenly faded into thin air making the man lose him. 

Jack flew to Gabriel, he caught him in his hands and hugged him tight. The two had to leave as soon as possible. Charles would not rest until the two of them were killed. Jack dragged Gabriel up into his arms and began moving onto the road until he felt Charles’s presence close. 

Gabriel began to open his eyes as he saw Jack smile and cover him with his body. Jack had shielded him away, Gabriel hadn’t understood at the time. He didn’t know there was a man after him, neither did he know about Jack’s ordeal from earlier. He was struck with emotions he never wanted to feel again. He grieved, and now he was both sad and happy. He knew Jack was alive, which was good. He knew Jack was shielding him for a reason, this was bad. 

Jack began to scream, his face shriveled up into a sour pained expression. Gabriel’s heart broke. “Stop!” He screamed. “Jack please!” Jack wouldn’t answer, he just smiled sadly. 

Charles grabbed Jack and pushed him to the edge of the cliff. He thrust his claws into his chest and began to crush Jack’s heart. 

“Give it up boy!” The man growled at Jack. Jack yelled to Gabriel for help. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel felt himself black out. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t do anything at this point right? After all, he was just Gabriel. ‘Except you aren’t just Gabriel anymore, you are something much more!’ He heard Jack’s voice echo through his skull. 

He pulled himself up and ran behind Charles pushing his hand through his chest. His mouth on the mans neck pulling at the skin. His hand crushing the mans heart. Jack had never been so proud. 

Jack and Charles fell off the cliff into the unforgiving sea. Gabriel’s screams had reached blood, his throat seizing up and his tears began to flood his eyes. He scrambled down the Cliffside to the beach and searched and searched. 

“Jack!” He screamed. His eyes sight blurred ,he could hardly see anything. The sea was relentless, he knew there was hardly a chance he would find him, find a body. He knew Jack was lost to him. 

“Please! I don’t want to lose you again!” His body falling down on to the sand, he felt his heart break into two. His nails creating bloodied crimsons into his palms. 

A gentle hand began to stroke his shoulder, his shoulders flinched as he looked up to see a young woman. She had long black hair with kind eyes. 

“Pleased to meet you Gabriel, even under these circumstances.” Tears wearing up into her eyes. “My name is Ana.” The tears moving beautifully down her doll like cheeks.

Gabriel fumbled on the ground, he didn’t have the energy to fight any longer, all of that went when he lost Jack. 

Ana nodded sadly. “I was Jack’s friend. I am sorry my dear.” She crouched and brought him into a loving embrace. “Jack had told me in advance about the royals. He had prepared for you two to come with me to live in my home in Scotland. They will not look there.” Gabriel began to weep. Jack had a feeling this might have happened, and yet it couldn’t have been avoided.

She nodded once more and brought him to her eyes. “You do not have to come with me, but know it was in Jack’s best interest for you to be with family.” She smiled sweetly. Gabriel nodded and let her take him away. He was tired. 

Ana had a car waiting for him on the roadside, he got in and sat down facing the sea. As the car drove of he felt like he could see Jack’s faded figure waving him goodbye. He swore that he would never forget his loved one, he would never let him die in vein. 

The royals would pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! We made it to the end.. Sorry about the ending there if it was brutal. You know, this was always the plan! *insert wink face*
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they meant so much through out this story <3


End file.
